HEART
by Anime13Chick
Summary: W.I.T.C.H. has moved on, but a new threat arises. Who will be there to stop it? Must Candracar choose new Guardians?
1. It begins once more

"Hey, girl!" Tammi leaped up beside Ella. "So, do you wanna go out for a movie tonight with the gang, or do you have a _date_?" When she said 'date', Ella was sure she saw Tammi's eyebrows bounced. Ella sighed. Then she put a wild grin on her face.

"Of course! Can you tell?" Tammi was rolling on the ground, giggling. Her millions of keychains jingled. Then Ella started laughing.

_DONG! DONG! DONG! _Oh, no! Ella calculated. She had exactly five minutes to unpack her bag, grab her history book, and slip into her seat before the late bell rang. "Come on! We have about five minutes 'till the last bell rings!" Tammi jumped, and they both rushed to the large, brass gates that said 'Sheffield Institute, teaching since 1956'.

"EEK!" A frantic girl with long, auburn pigtails skidded through the maze of hallways, a pink messenger back dangling dangerously on the edge of her shoulder. Ella strained her eyes to read the writing on the bookbag. She read 'Hannah Hale'. Hannah must have been new, because Ella had never seen her before!

"Are you looking for Mrs. Cook's history class?" Ella asked. Hannah nodded, and looked at Ella strangely. _Oh! Duh!_ "Right. Well, my name is Ella. Ella Samuels. And your's is…?" Hannah dug through her locker and pulled out a big, heavy history book at the same time as Ella and Rose.

"Hannah Mary Hale." She paused to look me up and down. "Cool! We're in the same class! Now I won't be so alone in class!" A great big grin spread across her face. She pulled out a slip of paper. "Here's my schedule. What classes do we have together?" Ella stared at the slightly crumpled schedule.

"Hey! Guess what?" Hannah turned towards me as we walked, actually, more like sprinted to class. "We have every class together!" Somehow, Hannah could feel Ella's positive vibes, and smiled. Hannah swore she saw all the lights brighten when she smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Armilla sat on a tall wooden stool in science class. Not her favorite subject, but she didn't _hate_ it. The girl across from her wore goggles like Armilla's, and would work on a lab project with Ami. "Hi there," Ami, short for Armilla, whispered to the Chinese girl with mini braids. "What's your name?" The girl's braids rippled with excitement. Wait, what had happened? The windows were closed, and the AC was off! How could that happen?

"Hey, girl! My name is Tammi Lin. What about you?" Ami opened her mouth to speak, but then Tammi waved it away. "No, no, wait, wait, wait! I'll guess it!" She put her index fingers on her temples and concentrated. Her braids rippled ferociously. Then, they were calm. "Aha! Now I see! Your name is Armilla Dander!" Ami gaped. Tammi was right!

"Hey! You know? I got the greatest idea!" Ami leaned over to listen to Tammi. "Rose, Ella and I were going out for a movie. Wanna come along?" Ami nodded her head vigorously, and her schedule caught fire! "Ooh! I'll put it out! Watch." Tammi blew, and a strong gust of wind put it out! Ami was dumbstruck.

"Whoa," She muttered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cornelia Hale sat in her green car. She was drowning herself in her memories of W.I.T.C.H. She remembered the whirl on magic that transformed her, the tenderly glowing Heart, their adventures and battles. It was all past now. Candracar had decided that with Nerissa and Phobos gone, and Elyon back on the throne, there was no need for W.I.T.C.H. anymore. So, Hay Lin was given the Heart, so that if new guardians were to be picked, the new Guardians would finally unite in the Silver Dragon, where W.I.T.C.H. had. Cornelia had a strong feeling that evil was growing like a weed once more.

"Mom! OPEN UP!" Cornelia snapped out of her daze. Helen was outside the door! Cornelia unlocked the doors and Hannah dashed inside, fastened her seatbelt, and slammed the door. Then, just when she saw Hannah touch the broken car light, all the lights in the car flickered. Cornelia thought, _Yes. Yes, this is one of them._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose plodded down the dirt path to her house. There, her mother would be waiting for her, with a hug and a 'Yes, you may invite some girls to come with you to the Silver Dragon.' For some strange reason, Mrs. Lin and her mother, Mrs. Vandom, were very close friends. And, her mother kept saying 'Guardians Unite!', 'Heart of Candracar!', and such in her sleep! It was kind of freaky.

She was so mad, she envisioned a hole opening in that hard dirt._BRRUMBLE!!!!_ Rose jumped backwards in surprise when a pit opened up. "AUGH!" Rose ran all the way home.

At home, she called Hannah, Ella, and Ami to invite them to go to the Silver Dragon with her.

"Hey! Oh, of course we can come! See ya in about 5 minutes!" As Rose slammed the phone down, she felt a tug on her chest, which pulled her to the Dragon.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ella hung up on Rose. Then she remembered her day. Man, was she mad at Ben! The anger began to bubble up inside her, when she noticed that the sink started running, pouring water with great force. Ella jumped back. _I must've dreamt it._ Ella thought._ I can't do THAT! Right?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _  
_

Hay Lin produced a string of magical energy, connected to each of the new Guardians. Hay Lin had dreamt of the new ones, and she knew her daughter, Tammi, was one of them.

"Oracle!" She pleaded telepathically. "Guide me. Talk for me. Advise me on how to help these girls!" A great burst of magic hurdled through the sky to Mrs. Lin. Then, the Oracle spoke.

'Hay Lin. You shall explain to them that they are the new Guardians. Hannah, Ella, Armilla, Rose, and Tammi. Ella shall rule over water, Armilla controls fire, Rose will be the Guardian of Earth, and your Tammi has the same power that you and Yan Lin had; Air.' Then, Hay Lin snapped out of her daze. Now she knew what to say.

_Bam!_ All five girls barreled into the Silver Dragon's kitchen, and sat down to a plate of cookies. It brought Hay Lin memories, but they didn't last long. She had to stick with her task!

Hay Lin picked up the Heart, the glowing, churning pink magical jewel, in its silver clasp, as the five girls talked about their strangely similar dreams about a pink jewel. Hay Lin strode over to their table.

"Hello, ladies!" All five girls jumped. "Do not be alarmed. Maybe you will recognize this." She pulled out the pulsing Heart of Candracar. The Guardians stared at it in shock.

"Ella. Look in the Heart, the crystal. What do you see?" Ella leaned over.

"I see… water. Lots of water." Hay Lin nodded.

"From now on, the uncontainable power of water shall be with you." She moved to Ami.

"Now you, Ami. What do you see?"

"I see fire. A blazing fire." Hay Lin was pleased.

"You now possess the power of fire. Use it wisely." She moved over to Rose, who was beginning to scoot away.

"Rose. Do not fear the Heart. Look in it. What do you see?" Rose sighed, and looked.

"I… I see soil, flowers, vines, and trees." Hay Lin smiled.

"Now you can control the earth's power, and nature. Now, hold your hand above the flower pot, and think of a beautiful flower." Rose closed her eyes, her hand hovering over the soil. _RUMBLE!_ A beautiful purple orchid grew from the pot. Rose opened one eye. Then, she squealed with glee.

"Now, my little Tammi. Look into the crystal. What do _you_ see?" Tammi giggled.

"I see…" Then her face fell. "I see nothing. Is something wrong?" Hay Lin laughed.

"Nothing is wrong. What you see is air. Now you have the power to control the wind, like I could." Tammi clapped her hands giddily. Then, Hay Lin say Hannah's confused face.

"But, Mrs. Lin, what about me?" Hay Lin walked over to Hannah.

"Hannah, hold out your hand and take the Heart. Then repeat these words; Guardians Unite." Hannah held the Heart and whispered timidly 'Guardians Unite?' The Heart burst forth, releasing rays of light that wrapped around each girl, whom were swept off their feet.

"Water!" Ella cried.

"Fire!" That was Ami.

"Earth!" Rose yelled.

"Air!" Tammi giggled in the breeze.

"Energy!" Hannah said, gleefully.

The five girls hovered in the air, then landed. Hannah amazedly fluttered her iridescent wings, which looked like thin branches with three petals on each one. Each of the five girls had transformed into their own special outfits. They all stood in the kitchen, staring at each other in wonder.

"Hannah, when you wish to become human again, you must hold the heart and say 'Change back!'" And so she did. Then Hannah placed the Heart securely around her neck. Then, four of the five left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Guardian of Quintessence and Energy:

NAME: Hannah Mary Hale

AGE: 13

BIRTHDAY: January 7

BIRTHSTONE: Garnet

CONSTELLATION: Capricorn

FAMILY: MOM: Cornelia DAD: Tony

GUARDIAN POWER: Uniting, Quintessence, Energy

GUARDIAN OUTFIT: On her right hand there is a silver ring with a jewel that glitters in pink, blue, orange, green, and white. She wears a pink spaghetti-strap mini top and an uneven, loose purple skirt, with tall pink boots going halfway up her calf.

HOBBIES: Reading, talking with her friendly appliances (explanation comes later), and watching life.

FRIENDS: Ella, Armilla, Rose, and Tammi.

DETAILS: Long, auburn pigtails and dark brown eyes. Just moved from Diamar.


	2. The threat arises

"Mom?" Hannah Hale called. "Are you home?" All she heard was silence. Good. She went to her room.

Hannah sat, deep in thought. _Are we the first Guardians? Or were there other Guardians before us? What do we guard? Why were WE picked? Why am __I__ the Keeper of the Heart of Candracar? Is there really a place called Candracar? Where is it? How do you get there?_

She reached for the Heart, whose chain was secured around her neck. Hannah pulled it off. She stared at it. Then, she shook it. And an amazing thing happened! A swirling silver cut appeared! Hannah cautiously stepped through it. Her eyes bugged out!

In front of her was a palace made in off-white and pure white. There were pillars and towers, and a meditation room, where a man levitated over a pool. Then, Hannah ran back through, and… her mother was standing in front of her.

"Uh… h…h…hi, Mom! N…n…nice d…day, i…isn't it?" Mrs. Hale stared intensely at her daughter. Hannah fiddled with the Heart. Then, the portal disappeared!

"Good afternoon! I see we may have had a little too many of those delicious cookies at the Dragon?" Hannah couldn't help but laugh. She quickly stuffed the Heart back into her shirt. But, not quickly enough. "What do you have around your neck, sweetie?" her mother asked. Hannah scowled.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! Now go away! It's been a long day!" Then Mrs. Hale left the bedroom and shut the door behind her. Hannah flopped down on her fluffy green bed. This would be a very exciting, but dangerous, adventure.

SCENE: A dark and gloomy cave

"Father," A dark shadow approached. "I have returned." A man with silver hair stood up. He handed the boy a slip of paper. The shadow boy whirled, then his cape whirled away.

"Take this form and you shall easily pass as human. I'll bet that meddling Candracar has already picked _new_ Guardians! So, your mission is to spy, and figure out who the new Guardians are! Look for any girl with a pink glowing crystal in a silver clasp. Then, watch her, and find out who the other ones are! When your mission is complete, report back to me, son." The boy opened a fold, and disappeared. Then, the man cackled.

NAME: Ella Samuels

AGE: 14

BIRTHDAY: February 26

BIRTHSTONE: Amethyst

CONSTELLATION: Pisces

FAMILY: MOM: Darcy DAD: Jeremia Sisters: Viranda and Rita

GUARDIAN POWER: Water, Mind Control

GUARDIAN OUTFIT: Two blue, tear-shaped hair clips hold up a lock of hair on the left side of her head. She wears a purple belly-baring top with a tear-shaped loophole, and a knee-length pink skirt. She also wears purple sandals with large blue beads running down the center.

HOBBIES: Playing pranks, telling jokes, talking, and is a mastermind of stealth.

FRIENDS: Helen, Ella, Rose, Tammi, Roberta, and Cynthia.

DETAILS: Short blond hair and baby blue eyes. Heatherfield has always been her home.


	3. The first battle

"Students! Stoodents!" Mrs. Keplinger called. "I have a very important announcement!" She dragged a boy up onto the platform, and held him close to her. "We have a new transfer student, Drake Mandy. I hope you will all try to impress him as best you can. Now, off to class you go!"

Hannah leaned over to Tammi. "You know," Hannah whispered. "I have a really bad feeling about that boy. But I don't know why!" Tammi nodded in agreement.

Hannah stepped close to the boy, but just then, the Heart of Candracar started to pulse and throb! It was plain as day through her shirt. She instinctively grabbed it through her shirt and giggled. But the boy was more interested in what she was holding. He then skittered away.

"Boy, is _he_ strange!" Tammi trotted over to her locker. "Did you see that? He didn't even say 'Hi'!" Hannah nodded. She pulled out the Heart, and she swore that she heard a gasp. She paid no attention to it. In it, she saw a dark shadow boy, and a large slug…_thing_. She whispered 'Absorb Heart!' And the crystal disappeared inside her.

"Well, what do you say we call up the gang and we practice by the river?" Tammi giggled excitedly, and the two of them skittered off to class.

At the other end of the hallway, a boy with black hair, Drake, grinned coyly. He had found two Guardians in five minutes! His father would be proud. He teleported himself to the river to wait.

All five Guardians were at the riverbank. There was an abandoned bridge, and tall grass. No one ever went there. Well, except the Guardians, of course.

"Hey, y'all!" Tammi sprinted up to the group, then kneeled down, panting. "After practice, do you wanna come to my flat to talk over chocolate fortune cookies and green tea?" Everyone cheered. Well, everyone except dark shadow boy.

"Guardians, UNITE!" Hannah cried.

"Water!" That was Ella. Her waves sloshed her all over.

"Fire!" Ami yelled. Flames licked at her, like an energetic puppy.

"Earth!" Rose cried. Leaves skimmed her body.

"Air!" Tammi giggled as a breeze tickled her cheek.

"Quintessence!" Hannah could feel the energy around her stabbing her like lightning.

"Good." The Guardians jumped. "Fear me. I am the son of PHOBOS!" The Guardians flew off the ground and prepared for battle. "Why waste your energy? Just give me the Heart, and you can spare yourselves the embarrassment and humiliation of defeat!"

Hannah scowled, and lightning began to bubble up inside her. "NEVER!" She cried. And the battle began. The shadow boy laughed, and put up a shield in front of him.

"Psst! Hannah!" Tammi whispered. "You know how I'm air? Maybe, just maybe, if I concentrate real hard, I can become like air! You know, invisible like air!" Hannah was sure that was a stroke of genius.

"Brilliant! Strike from the rear! Oh, and take Rose and Ella with you!" Hannah whispered back. "Who are you? And why do you want the Heart?" The boy cackled. Hannah and Ami struck at the same time, but flew out of the way when their attack bounced back.

Tammi, Ella, and Rose snuck up behind him. Then, Tammi materialized. Rose wrapped vines around the boy's ankles, while Ella encased him in water. The last detail was saved for Tammi. She blew cold air at the water coffin, and froze the shadow boy, and his shield.

"Way to go girls!" Hannah cheered. Then everyone else started cheering for themselves, too. "Change back!" Once back into human forms, wingless and all, they headed home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose was sitting on her bed. She was dressed in her underpants and sports bra, staring at her overflowing closet. She had 10 minutes until her skating lesson started, and she had no idea what to wear! Her gaze kept returning to one outfit: Cream colored hip-band cargos and a blue nylon top. She sighed a picked it out of the messed-up closet. Rose slipped the stretchy blue shirt over her head, and pulled the cargos on. Then, she snatched her skates from a nail in the wall, and ran out the door.

Rose turned her head. She didn't see any cars, so, she rushed through the road. Across the street from her house was a medium-sized building with an ice rink taking up most of the room. She opened the door. Cool air rushed at her as she stepped inside.

"Hello, Rose! I trust you've memorized your routine?" Rose's teacher asked. She nodded. She had pranced around all week. But, she waited for Tammi to come. It would be more fun with a friend.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hi!" Tammi chirped as she entered the cold building. "Hope I'm not late!" She hopped into her skates and glided onto the ice. Now, ice skating came easily to her. Of course, Rose's performance was perfect and confident. That was the way Rose's life was. Well, until now, that is.

"Good." The teacher was wrong. Tammi wasn't good. Rose was good. "Two Guardians in one fell swoop!" He turned around, and he transformed into a silver-haired man, who looked _very_ powerful.

"AAH!" Tammi and Rose took off toward the nearest exit. Rose left vine traps, and Tammi put up air shields, but they didn't last long. Rose lifted up the ice into ragged peaks. Then, they ran as fast as possible.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hannah, Ella, Ami, Rose, and Tammi sat around in the Silver Dragon, fortune cookies and tea. "And then, our skating teacher turned into a tall, thin guy with silver hair, and he started throwing energy blasts! How did he know we were Guardians?" They heard Hay Lin gasp. They looked at her inquisitively.

"If that's who I think it is," Hay Lin started. "Then you'd better put in as much practice as possible! W.I.T.C.H. defeated him once, but they say a tyrant who has tasted power before is twice as dangerous." They gasped, and looked at each other.

"Who do you think it is?" Hannah asked. "And who is W.I.T.C.H.?" Hay Lin giggled, and conjured up a small tornado, whipping the cookies around the room. Hannah, Ella, Ami, and Rose looked at Tammi, but she shook her head. Then they gaped at Hay Lin.

"I used to be a Guardian, and so were Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, and Cornelia Hale. Together, our first initials spelled 'W.I.T.C.H'. And, I think the person you are talking about is Phobos, a tyrant we defeated many years ago." Hay Lin looked at the worried faces on the girls. Well, all of them except Tammi.

"Ooh!" Tammi squealed. "Speaking of which, guess what our names spell!" Tammi's voice wavered with emotion. "'HEART'. See?" Tammi wrote it out on the palm of her hand.

"Cool!" They all shouted in unison. decision was made. HEART was ready for battle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

GUARDIAN OF FIRE

The NAME: Armilla Candice Dander

AGE: 14

BIRTHDAY: NOVEMBER 30

BIRTHSTONE: Topaz

CONSTELLATION: Sagittarius

FAMILY: MOM: Beatrice DAD: Tom

GUARDIAN POWER: Fire, Telepathy

GUARDIAN OUTFIT: She has an orange choker and orange wristbands. She has a purple mini-tank top and a pink skirt that almost reaches her knee, with a split reaching from the bottom of the skirt to mid-thigh. She wears purple sneakers.

HOBBIES: Photography, getting to the bottom of something, and talking with friends.

FRIENDS: Helen, Ella, Rose, Tammi, Melinda, Roberta, and Donna.

DETAILS: Arm-length black hair and green eyes. Transferred to Sheffield.


	4. Chapter 4

_Cough. Cough. Hack. Cough. _The shadow boy coughed and shivered uncontrollably on a rock bench in the gloom cave.

"I cannot believe you disobeyed me like that, son! I told you to spy on them, not fight them!" The boy hung his head. The man with the silver hair kept speaking. "But, I will give you another chance. We need the Heart of Candracar. Capture their leader, and take the Heart from her!" The boy grinned mischievously and teleported to Earth.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Bring!_The school day was over for Hannah, Ella, Ami, Rose, and Tammi.

"Ooh! Did you see Drake?" Ella cooed. All the other girls sighed. "He is SO cool!" Ella was SUCH a boy addict! She liked every

They had decided on daily trips to the river to practice their powers. So off they went, running through meadows and paths. Finally, they could see the river, with clear, sparkling water.

"Guardians, UNITE!" Hannah yelled. Swirls of magic swept the five girls off their feet, and into their own globes of essence.

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Air!"

"Quintessence!"

HEART stood in a disorganized way, bunched up together and all, and started to combine their powers. Hannah, Ami, and Tammi clasped their hands together and formed a circle. Rose made a plant shaped like a person, like shadow boy. Hannah, Ami, and Tammi flew in circles, faster and faster, until they formed a single, glittering ring. And from that ring, a tremendous power emerged, blowing the plant into smithereens. Shadow boy, who was hiding behind a brick pillar, shuddered at the sight of such power.

"Well, hello ladies," he sneered. The girls gasped as Shadow boy leaped out from behind the pillar. "Hand over the Heart NOW! Or, would you like me to FORCE it from you?" He conjured up a bubble prison, and launched it straight at Hannah, cackling. Tammi knocked Hannah out of the way, and redirected the bubble at the shadow boy with a gust of air. "Ahh!" he screamed, as the bubble encased him. Ami thought for a moment. Then, she sent a heat wave to the bubble, heating up the inside. The boy pulled back his hood, and the girls gasped. Then, he disappeared with a _zing!_

"I-I-I-I can't believe it!" Rose screamed. "I won't believe it! I-I-I-It just can't be him! It can't be!" Rose recognized the boy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

HEART sat around a table in the Silver Dragon's kitchen, talking about their latest battle. Rose still could not believe the true identity of shadow boy.

"Look, Rose, we all saw who he was, and, well, we can't believe it, either, but we have to!" Ella told Rose. The other three looked at her annoyed. "What?" Then, they sighed.

"Look," Hannah said. "It doesn't matter who the heck he is. If he messes with one of us, he messes with all of us, and if he messes with all of us, he's gonna _pay_." Rose frowned.

"I won't believe what I saw. It was probably an illusion. And if being a Guardian means destroying innocent people, I QUIT." Rose stomped off, throwing the doors open, and storming home. The other girls gaped. It brought Hay Lin memories of W.I.T.C.H., and when Cornelia stated that she was quitting. They quickly patched things up: but during an attack from Meridian mudslugs!

"Guys, how do we get her back?" Ella asked. Hay Lin sighed. She would have to explain.

"I remember when Cornelia decided she would quit being a Guardian. She came back to us during a battle with mudslugs! I'll bet she just needs some time to cool down!" The girls turned away from her.

"Mrs. Lin?" Hannah asked. "Can we really fight Shadow boy WITHOUT Rose?" They all gaped at her. "What? Y'all were probably thinking the same thing! But I had the nerve to say it! Humph!" Hay Lin looked at her.

"I'm sorry, but the answer is no." Hannah shrugged. "Divided, you are all weaker." Then, the girls silently sipped their tea, with worried looks on their faces.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

GUARDIAN OF EARTH

NAME: Rose Vandom-Olsen

AGE: 13

BIRTHDAY: April 30

BIRTHSTONE: Diamond

CONSTELLATION: Taurus

FAMILY: MOM: Will DAD: Matthew BROTHER: Tony SISTER: Dakota

GUARDIAN POWER: Earth, Telekinesis

GUARDIAN OUTFIT: She wears a green vine that wraps around her arm. She has a tight pink halter top, with a loose, ankle-length purple skirt, and knee-high pink boots.

HOBBIES: Controlling and leading, skating, and getting things done.

FRIENDS: Hannah, Ella, Armilla, Tammi, and Donna

DETAILS: Long, auburn ponytail and light brown eyes. Always lived in Heatherfield, and always went to Sheffield.


	5. a trip

Rose glared at the ceiling in her room

Rose glared at the ceiling in her room. This was too much to take in. HEART wasn't the first group of Guardians, and she had to battle an evil monster boy! She couldn't believe that her fellow Guardians wanted a poor, innocent boy dead! Drake couldn't be shadow boy, he just couldn't!

"Hey, Rose!" Will called. "You home already?" Rose didn't answer her mother. But, Will could feel Rose's negative energy. "Rhetorical question! I know you're home! I can feel that something's bothering you. What is it?" Rose sighed.

"You wanna know what's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong!" Rose screamed at Will. "I've been turning into some magical person, I can make plants grow, and on top of all that, I find out that I have to destroy the cutest boy in the school! That's what's wrong!" Will was taken aback by Rose's rage, and decided to tell her. But, Rose already knew.

"Rose, it's time I told you; I used to be a Guardian. I used to be the Guardian of Quintessence, the Keeper of the Heart. Irma was water, Taranee was fire, Cornelia was earth, and Hay Lin was air." Rose just turned her back.

"I know, Mom," Rose said, stiffly. "I know about W.I.T.C.H.…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hannah, Ella, Ami, and Tammi sat on the couch in Ella's dark house, talking about how to get Rose back. The trees were rustling.

"Tammi, do you by any chance have anything to do with the wind that came out of nowhere?" Tammi shook her head. They looked out the window.

"Hey girls! Looking for _moi_?" Shadow boy crashed through the wall of the sitting room and the girls screamed. Hannah pulled out the Heart.

"Let's transform!" Hannah announced. "Uh…Guardians UNITE!" The Heart made the sound an electronic might make when it's dying, and it went purplish-black. And, it did nothing.

"Okay, let's try again. Guardians unite!" Hannah demanded. Still nothing happened. She stared at the Heart in disbelief. Shadow boy cackled.

"Ha ha ha!"

"We have to resort to non-supernatural means of escape!" Ella announced.

"Which is what?" The rest of the girls asked her, heaving and panting.

"RUN!" The 4 girls sprinted toward the exit and headed for Rose's house. Will would know what to do. The 4 girls skidded to a halt. What if Rose turned into Mt. Vesuvius again? What if she blew her top? What if Will couldn't help them? What if the reason were really, really, really bad? What would they do? A dart whizzed right past Hannah's face. They turned around. The Shadow Boy's fists were full of black darts. The girls retreated as the boy advanced on them. Hannah tripped over Ella's foot, and a domino effect ensued. There was no way to escape now. For the girls, everything seemed to be in slow motion. Shadow Boy picked up a hand with four darts and tossed them effortlessly, hitting each of them with a dart. A jolt of electricity, and their minds folded into blackness.

"It was undoubtedly an electrical shock." Ami heard the somewhat muffled voice as if from a distance. She opened her left eye as far as her tired body would allow her to. Everything was swimming in a frosty haze. She could just make out her surroundings. She was definitely in a hospital, because she was surrounded by doctors, nurses and… _her parents._ And Mr. and Mrs. Hale, Samuels, and Lin! So that meant… they were all together! Sort of…

Ami mustered all her strength and pushed herself up. Ouch! Something was pulling her back down. She painfully turned her head and saw a machine with cords. She looked down at her arm. The cords were connected to her! Her mother let go of the breath she held. The nurses' faces broke out in irresistible smiles.

"One recovered!" One of the doctors cried. "That was the most serious case of electric shock I've ever seen, and that's saying a lot, since I've seen many cases! You are one tough girl!" Ami was positively beaming on the inside, but her face was too weak to move.

_Creak._ The door to the room was slowly opening. "Rose, you will see your friends! They are ill, and you do not wish to see them? What happened between you?" Mrs. Olsen burst through the door, practically dragging a pajamafied, struggling, raging Rose by an arm.

"I said NO, Mom!" Rose screamed. "Let go of me!!" That only made Mrs. Olsen's grip grow tighter. Ami thought that the tips of Rose's fingers were starting to look a little blue. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Ami saw Tammi twitch. Then Tammi's eyes opened a crack. She lifted her head, but it fell back down onto the white pillow. Ami noticed that she was getting dizzy herself. Before she could stop herself, she was falling… falling… the last thing she saw was Hannah.

"Wh-where am I?" Then Ami drowned in blackness.

Rose could not believe what her mother had made her do. Of all the darned people in the world to visit, she had to be forced to visit _them!!_ What was her mother thinking? Suddenly, the Heart rose up and released all of its power, and the room glowed with a brilliant, pure, pink light that enveloped the hospital room with angelic warmth. Soon, everything exept Will, Rose, Hannah, Ella, Ami, and Tammi disappeared in the bright heavenly light. The Heart left Hannah and drifted up… up… up…

"Welcome, Guardians," a wispy, reedy voice called out to them. "Welcome to Candracar." Rose just skulked. What difference did it make that they were in Candracar? It soooo did not change her mood.

"Sorry to tell you this, but I have no interest in being here, so there." Rose stormed off into a passageway in the elegant blue castle.

I am so sorry for not updating sooner!! I've just been so busy...


End file.
